


No Suprises

by boyandhispen



Category: Game Grumps, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sad, Short, Suicide, blame tumblr, im awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4096924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyandhispen/pseuds/boyandhispen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon request for No Suprises by Radiohead<br/>Suicide TW</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Suprises

**Author's Note:**

> God. This fic gave me so much shit. Im uploading it late because it honestly was too much for me. Im severely depressed and im on medication now,but when I wasnt I tried to kill myself multiple times before being hospitalized. Im putting this under readmore because trust me, certain people simply wont be able to read this. I coud barely write it tbh  
> Its short because I suck at writing angst and im better at porn ;-;

Ross tries not to think about Arin, really he does. But he can’t help it.

It makes him feel sick. He’s in love with his wife, and he always will be, but…  
He’s also in love with Arin. He covers it up well enough, he thinks, until one day after filming with him and he keels him there, like a fucking intervention, and he sounds so concerned but Ross denies, denies, denies. Nothing wrong here!  
And then he looks into Arins eyes.

And he breaks. Curling in on himself on the couch, Ross just curls into hinself and starts sobbing and apolagizing and Arin is trying to comfort him, trying to understand but cant he see? This is all his fault!   
He had to go and be so damn perfect yet so damn unnatainable.

Ross knows he doesnt matter to Arin as much as Suzy, or even Dan does. He’s insignificant.  
The thought sends him into a whole new wave of tears, attracting the attention of Suzy, who comes and wraps an arm around him on the side opposite of Ross and he feels so fucking small and helpless and sick. Sick of no one knowing, sick of keeping everything to himself, fucking sick of being everyones last priority.

Arins last priority.

Ross is sick of living.  
He gets the idea that maybe he should fix that last one when his tears slow, stopping eventually as he rolls it aroyud in his head, and he apolagizes, sniffling and straightening himself out. It really would make everything better! He was only a burden. This was exactly what everyone needed! And they would get over it soon enough. Ross knows this. He’s forgettable. So he makes up his mind.

“Im fine, really.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

They are trying to make him stay as he leaves the house.  
“I just needed a cry. Ill be fine.” He gets into his car. They look hesitant. Sad, even. Dont they know how easy he is about to make their lives?

As he drives down the road faster and faster, Ross calls up Arin one last time, tears streaming down with a smile on his face. “I love you.”

On the other end of the line, Arin hears a crash.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd


End file.
